Questions for Twins
by pineapple lover
Summary: Questions some people can't help but ask twins.


_**A/N: Hey people I wanted to do this one shot of America and Canada because I am a twin, and when people find out they ask the dumbest questions. So I thought I would share what that experience is like. Review after you are done reading.**_

Alfred and Mathew have just started high school. Alfred was a social butterfly, while Mattie was a quiet smarty pants. Although they were different they still were identical twins.

Since Alfred was quick to make friends, he always had a group of people hanging around him. His closer friends were Francis, Yao, Mattie,(duh)and Ivan. Though he had some weird time with the group you could always count on them being together.

Alfred was walking to lunch one day, when he got a text message from Francis.

_"He is coming to sit at our table to day."_

He must be taking about the new student. All the girls in his English class were talking about him. What was his name? Artie? Well whatever it was Alfred wanted to meet him. He quickly summed up his answer in the simplest way possible.

_"K"_

Alfred walked over to his table to find all his friends minus Francis there. As they started talking about the horrors they had to face the first part of the day, Francis showed up dragging a kid along with him. He stood him promptly in front of the whole table .

"Well don't be shy."Francis whispered in his ear .

"Tell them about yourself and your name."

The boy had blond hair that covered his head up to where his noticeably large and bushy eyebrows that accompanied his big emerald eyes. He looked at the group nervously and spoke with an accent.

"Hello pleased to meet you. I am Arthur Kirkland and I am from England. I just met this fellow in the lunch line ."he said as he gestured to Francis with an annoyed look on his face showing his immediate hatred toward him.

Everyone took in this information for what seemed like a long 35 seconds when Alfred spoke.

"Welcome my name is Alfred F. Jones but you can call me **The Hero**! This is Ivan and Yao and Mathew."

Arthur looked at the group and took in all their appearances. From the storm gray hair and midnight eyes Ivan hosted, to the long brown hair and eyes Yao held. His eyes finally landed on Mattie. They jetted back and forth between Alfred and Mattie before he unsurely asked,

"Are you two twins?"

Alfred thought for a second before responding.

"Nope we are cousins." he responded seriously. Arthur swallowed hard.

"Oh my I am so sorry-" Alfred burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA Dude I am just pulling your leg we are twins." Arthur didn't seem amused with the prank but laughed anyway just to feel accepted.

"Wait no way" Yao said. "You two are just brothers not twins." Yao thought he was so sure, they did look alike, but their personalities were very different.

"No they are twins!" Francis declared " I would know, I have known Mattie the longest."

"Can you feel pain if the other one gets hurt?" Arthur asked intrigued by this new found information. Not listening to the French man babble on about how much he knew Mattie.

"Ummm I don't know" Mathew replied in his soft voice that hardly ever came above a whisper.

"Let's find out" Yao declared loudly while stabbing a fork into Alfred's thumb.

"OWWWWWWW AHH OH &^%& THAT HURTS LIKE $# &!"

"Did you feel that?"

Yao asked Mathew after Alfred had stopped screaming so loudly and Francis was putting a band aid on his now bleeding hand.

"Nope." Mattie responded. "didn't feel anything but some slight sympathy."

"Interesting." Arthur made a note of that before questioning on.

"What about the Twin Telepathy thing?" Arthur was now totally intrigued with the twins, he had never talked to twins in person before.

Alfred jumped at the question.

"Telepathy is a super power, so obviously I own that super power!" He pumped his fists in the air, while Mattie just sweat dropped.

"Umm no I don't think that works. I think if you spent most of your time with any one you would know what their reaction to a certain situation would be. Thus you speaking and saying the same thing at the same time. "

Just before another question could slip from Arthur's mouth the bell rang telling everybody to get back to class. the group stood and walked to class all having their own side conversations.

_**A/N: Well that was this fun chapter. Review and always think about the questions you are going to ask a set of twins. Also check out my sisters stories. Her name is Link's Twin. Until next time,**_

_**-pineapple lover**_


End file.
